


A Spider's Bite

by wolfram



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, NSFW, Yuri, tailfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfram/pseuds/wolfram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nepeta Leijon/Vriska Serket</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Spider's Bite

Vriska stalked through the darkness, cursing the stupid cat girl’s name with her every breath. Tonight, she would have her revenge. How dare she embarrass her in front of Tavros.  
She could feel the eyes of the beasts inhabiting the cave crawling over her skin, eying her up as a potential meal. The scent of blood was everywhere and even the cobwebs felt alien to her. She quickened her pace and hurried through the gloom to where her prey slept unawares.  
Vriska stopped. The creatures had disappeared. The only sound now was the sharp intake of Vriska’s breath at the realisation that she was hopelessly and utterly lost. Everything went black and her body hit the floor with a dull, meaty thud.  
After what felt like days but could only have been hours, Vriska awoke. She could feel a weight pressing down on her abdomen and the soft kiss of fur against her legs.  
“What…what’s going on?” she questioned the darkness caused by the blindfold casually draped over her one good eye. She tried to lift her arms but found that they were pinned to the floor in the steel grip. In a futile attempt to move her legs she felt claws press into her skin, causing pinpricks of blood to run down her thighs.  
She felt cold metal pressing against her skin and heard the soft tear of fabric as it slit open her top. Vriska gasped as a rough tongue traced the base of her nipple and almost screamed with pleasure as her captor bit down gently on the tip. Serket blinked as the blindfold was lifted away. After the glare dissipated, she could see Nepeta astride her legs, suckling on her nipples.  
Vriska grinned when she could see that all Leijion was wearing around her crotch was a thin, stained piece of fur and even less over her chest.  
“So…”, she half moaned, “what have you got planned for me?”  
Nepeta only smiled maliciously and tightened her tail’s grip around her new slave’s neck. Vriska only watched on in delight as Nepeta began to tear away her jeans with smooth, clean strokes of her claws. Serket cursed herself for letting out a squeal as she felt her enemies rough, warm tongue begin to probe her innocence.  
“I…never…th-AH!-thought you’d be my first!” Vriska complained. When Nepeta heard this she bit down savagely onto her prey’s clit.  
Vriska almost fainted with joy and could feel her excitement splashing onto Nepeta’s eager face. The next thing she knew was Nepeta’s tail pushing deep inside of her. It felt like it was never going to stop going in but Vriska screamed in agony as it reached her womb.  
“Wh-why?” she whispered as she listened to her juices dripping onto the cavern floor. This time she did faint, albeit for a split second, as Nepeta’s tail slid out and drove deep into her smaller, tighter hole. She felt her hot cerulean blood gushing out onto the cat-bitches tail.  
“This is…tearing m-aghh!-me apart!” she cried in agony. Serket decided it was time to fight back as best she could. She managed to tear away Nepeta’s scant clothing and dig her nails into one breast whilst sinking her huge fangs into the other. Leijion only grew more ferocious and impatient. She wedged open Vriska’s legs with her own and begin to grind against her. Nepeta rubbed up and down as well as over her legs and stomach. Vriska could feel herself blacking out but snapped back to consciousness as Nepeta’s claws scratched along her thigh causing to her bleed and come more profusely.  
“I think…I think I could get used to this…” Vriska groaned as she bit wildly at Nepeta’s chest.


End file.
